1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible disposition apparatus, and more particularly to a convenient, portable, flexible disposition apparatus applied for charging electricity or expanding functions of an electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a wireless network card disposition base as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M360391, the wireless network card disposition base 1 comprises a support portion 11 formed at the bottom of the disposition base 1 for supporting a wireless network card, an opening 11 formed on a side of the support portion 11 for passing a transmission line, a stop portion 12 extended from both sides of the disposition base 1 separately, and an attaching element 13 installed on another surface of the disposition base 1, wherein the attaching element 13 is a suction disk.
If a user wants to use the disposition base 1 to dispose the wireless network card, the attaching element 13 is provided for the user to fix the disposition base 1 to a better signal receiving position freely to achieve the effect of fixing the wireless network card at a better signal receiving position conveniently.
However, the disposition base 1 and the attaching element 13 are formed separately first, and then assembled and fixed with each other, and thus the overall manufacturing process is relatively complicated. Furthermore, the attaching element 13 may fall off easily, and the disposition base is in a form of fixed shape and size, such that it can fit objects with a specific shape or size only. In addition, the disposition base 1 generally comes with a design including two stop portions 12 extended from both sides of the disposition base 1 respectively for fixing the wireless network card without affecting its signal transmission, and an open space defined between the two stop portions 12, such that the wireless network card is not covered completely. When the wireless network card disposition base is installed to another electronic product, the electronic product installed at the open space 14 of the disposition base may be affected by external electromagnetic interferences easily, so that the normal operation of the electronic product may be affected.